Units
Say hello to the 95th Rifle Division, and get used to never having quite enough units to get the task done. The troops and vehicles are necessary for the player to partake in any kind of fighting at all; while the player's level increases by making use of buildings to produce goods (or by completing Missions), the army is there to help protect the player's Outpost from the Raiders and wildlife. There is no maximum limit to the number of units that can be owned and they dont impact your population. Each unit one has its own requirements before it can be built along with an associated cost in resources. When a units is wounded in battle it will not be destroyed and can be healed for a cost. Soldiers are healed at the Hospital and Vehicles are healed at the Repair bay. Damage Types The damage type is used to show the type of units a unit unleashes on the enemy. This information can be located within each unit's game profile. Some units have higher base and/or armor defenses against certain Damage Types. A defense that is more than 100% (not good) means it takes more damage from that damage type. If less than 100% (good), it is more resistant to that damage type. : Fire : Piercing : Explosive : Crushing Unit Types Units consist of one or multiple classifications. :Types/Classifications: ''' * Light Infantry * Heavy Infantry * Vehicle * Tank * Artillery * Critter Promoting '''See Also: Promotion Promoting a unit makes units stronger and unlocks new weapons on some units. A unit can be promoted after gaining enough Skill Points (SP) earned by participating in battles. Earning SP Each unit in the game is given a value based on its strength. The stronger the unit the higher SP rewarded if killed. After winning a battle you will be shown a recap of the SP earned for each of your units. This amount is determined by dividing up the total number of SP of the units from the opposing army. No SP is rewarded if you lose or retreat. Multiples of the same unit in battle are counted as 1 unit type when the SP is rewarded. The SP rewards are divided up based on the following: :* Units that survive and participate by attacking (even if they miss) get 100% of their SP allotment. :* Units that get attacked but don't participate by attacking get 50% of their SP allotment. :* Units types that survive and are not attacked and do not attack receive 33% of their SP allotment. :* Unit that get killed and did not attack nor get attacked, will get 25% of their SP allotment. To determine how much SP a unit has earned look at in its in-game profile. This bar starts out black and will turn light blue as SP is earned. Each time the large bar is full, a small light blue dash will be added to the small bar under it. Both bars must be full before a unit can be Promoted. The amount of SP needed to promote is different for each unit and the amount of SP needed increases after each promotion and the maximum rank is 6. It cost resources and time to promote, which varies for each unit. Only one unit can be promoted at a time, but you can hurry the existing promotion by spending Nanopods. A unit can not earn more SP while it is being Promoted. Weapons Research Some units have additional weapons that are unlocked at certain levels and most of these cost Nanopods to research (only one weapon can researched at a time). Once researched the weapon must be assigned to a unit's ability slot. In some cases, the unit will only have one ability slot, and the player can choose to replace the existing attack with the newly researched one. The player can freely swap these weapons anytime outside of combat when viewing the unit profile. The player should be cautious about attacks researched or equipped, because some will change the unit's attack entirely. Barracks The Barracks trains Soldiers and Snipers. The Riot Trooper and Salamander are examples of Soldier-Metal. Category:Game Information Animal Trainer The Animal Trainer building will allow players to train 8 of the 10 available critters for their army. The other critter units, the Allied Mammoth Rider and the Allied Raider Skirmisher requires a Prestigious Academy and stars to train unlike the other critters which require Teeth to train and heal. Note that the younger animals can be unlocked at level 1 as stated in the patch notes, but not the trainer itself. Raider Training Camp The Raider Training Camp will enable the training of Raider units for use. These are much more powerful than those encountered during quests or those in invading forces in the Outpost. The Allied Warrior alone is comparable in power to a Commando (although it is mildly inferior in statistics). Skulls are required to build the Raider Training Camp and to train and heal allied Allied Raiders. The Allied Mammoth Rider requires a Prestigious Academy. Promotional Units Category:Game Information Infection Test Facility The Infection Test Facility is a building introduced in 2.3. Non-infected, non-nanopod units in the hospital can instead be "infected" at this building, turning into a semi-random infected unit. Possible Mutations Vehicle Factory The Vehicle Factory is the production facility for vehicles, artillery and tanks. By the time it is available, infantry units will find themselves more and more challenged by new enemy units. The vehicles available to train early on lack armor, so are more prone to dying and costly repairs. Artillery have the safety of being far from the front lines, although they are still vulnerable to the dreaded Dust Walker. Upon arriving to level 18, Vehicles and Tank types which have armor will become available for training. A unit's Armor's bane are Armor Piercing attacks, but these are not found in normal critter or raider invaders. Iron, Steel, and Oil are important resources to have stockpiles of, as missions in this range level may leave a few undesired patients in the Repair bay. Frontier Recruitment HQ The Frontier Recruitment HQ will enable the training of Frontier units for use. It is also worth noting that, apart from the Junior Officer, the Frontier units are the only trainable units with distinguishable facial features. Mercenary Vault The Mercenary Vault is a Merit based bulding which allows the player to train silver wolves. The stats of these player units appear to be the same as the enemy wolves. Prestigious Academy The Prestigious Academy is the production facility for prestigious units. The player can spend Stars to build units not available anywhere else. These units are a cut above all the others as they deliver more powerful attacks and have different types of attacks, such as the Allied Raider Dustwalker's Backstab attack. Since these units require Stars, they are only available to players who have reached and exceeded maximum level. That is every 45,000 XP past maximum level for 5 stars, not counting the 149,000 XP after maximum level 50 for the first 5 stars. Optics Facility Bigfoot Training Camp Reward/Drop Units There are units that can be rewarded or dropped by defeating certain enemies. Category:Game Information